The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a multi-purpose mountain climbing tool.
The mountain climbing calls for a variety of tools, such as knife, flashlight, compass, etc. It is readily apparent that the mountain climbing tools are rather cumbersome to a mountain climber.